


The thrill of the fight

by VestedInterest



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub, Fighting, Other, Psionics, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestedInterest/pseuds/VestedInterest
Summary: Cirava and Azdaja have a fight.It's ~steamy~
Relationships: Azdaja Knelax/Cirava Hermod
Kudos: 15





	The thrill of the fight

You love your little strife sessions mostly ‘cause they lead to a different kind of struggle. That said, the fight is part of the thrill.

“lmao that all you got?” You tease as you sway out of the way of a blast that could wreck your shit hard. It arcs past you and wrecks the coffee table instead.

“||| Not even close, fucker |||” Your kismesis returns, as you send a blast towards him of your own. Azdaja flicks a finger and the shot goes wild, deflected by his own psionics. 

You lock his arm in place with some admittedly pretty weak restraints that he expends way too much energy breaking out of. Your strategy’s always been to chip away at his power. Eventually he’ll run out of juice.

Speaking of which, beads of sweat start appearing on his forehead. Gross lmao.

He starts levitating, which is a sign he’s going all out. Shouldn’t be difficult to trick him like this when he’s thinking less with his head than his bulge.

You flick him on the nose with just enough force to sting and he goes. fucking. mental. With a yell, his psionics lose the semblance of control he wielded over them and they spit like boiling water in all directions. It leaves a dozen licks of pain across your body but the pleasure of victory as he thuds heavily onto the floor far outweighs it.

Doesn’t hurt that the pain’s part of the foreplay. Well, it does, but that’s the point. It’s getting your blood pumping at any rate.

He struggles onto his elbows, but you push him back down. He might still be able to fight you off, but you’re both pretty worked up and the best is yet to come. He growls at you as you sit on his chest.

“hmm. do i want your bulge in my nook or my bulge in your mouth?” You ask. Rhetorically, of course. He doesn’t get a choice.

He bucks his hips, and you lean down to give him a smooch and the taste of your fangs scraping against his lips makes him shudder.

You grin. “mmm, tastey lmao. but ill go w/ the bulge.”

He whines. “||| How is it possible to spell that wrong while talking? |||”

“had enough of your chat lmao.”

You shimmy your pants off and start backing up onto him. You can feel his bulge through the fabric of his pants and you grind down hard to hear his breath hitch in his throat. His hands begin scrabbling to push his pants down, but you catch them on the way, and give another slow, luxurious grind. You won. You’re setting the pace, here.  
lmao.

Eventually, you relent to your own horniness and help him push his pants all the way down. Almost immediately, you line yourself up on his bulge and push yourself onto him shallowly. You sigh as the tension fairly drains out of you. This. This is the shit. He lets out a low moan as you bounce up and down on his bulge.

The pleasure of his bulge filling you up inside is indescribable. Doesn’t hurt that he’s a girthy lususfucker.

You slow the pace right down again, mostly to annoy him but also to savour the motion.

Azdaja’s breath hitches, and he grabs you and pushes you down fully onto his bulge and suddenly being speared onto him makes you gasp soundlessly. Stars dance on your vision and waves of pleasure crash against you.

You stay pressed to his hips, trembling with pleasure for a moment before sliding off him to land beside him with a whuff of air.

As you both lay panting on the floor, you slowly raise a hand and very deliberately flick him on the nose. He snorts and pulls you in for cuddles, both of you still naked from the waist down.

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase “motherfucker” is sort of taken for granted as an insult, but writing lususfucker made me consider just what its implications were.  
> I didn’t like that, so you have to deal with that as well.
> 
> Also, I like the idea of blackrom because in a sexual capacity, it doesn’t designate one person as dom and the other as sub, but the situation as a struggle to dom (although as I say that, imagining a struggle to sub is hilarious), and rewards the dom without punishing the sub (get your mind out of the gutters I’m currently writing from, not that type of punishment, I mean they don’t lose anything). It also adds an air of unpredictability, which is always fun. Mechanically, that’s a bit of a fantasy- once you’re getting into it, it’s unlikely you’re going to be flipped over by your partner if one of you is currently inside the other. Maybe gingerly flipped over, but not the sudden, drastic change in dynamic blackrom seems to have most of its appeal from. Plus, you’re hardly going to think halfway through sex “howsabout I interrupt this for very petty reason.” Or maybe you are.  
> Someone take away my keyboard.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
